The dragon of chaos
by Uberwolf27
Summary: For percy his life was never normal he had plans after the war relax in camp half blood but certain primordials will ruin his chance and how does a dragon created by chaos fit into this and Why does he have feelings of two certain goddesses
1. Chapter 1

Summary:in the beginning their was was the creator of the primordials and  
planet the years some of the primordial rebelled thus prompting chaos  
to create a jail and a created the dragon known as REQUIEM,REQUIEM shares some of his power. millennium later REQUIEM is staring to grow weak he needs to find a worthy being to give his essence to use his power the ones he cares is his story.

prologue 50,000 years ago

_**CHAOS POV.**_

I was sitting on my throne listening to a report being given by my "son" Chronos the primordial of report consisted of the well being of the solar system,my city,and the other council members.

as i was thinking i did not notice that Chronos has ended his report. the ending of his report shocked me it sounded like he said rebel. i yelled did you say there is a rebellion i said i thought the people were content and happy i always asked them their opinions and i gave them what they shocked me the most is what he said lord said Chronos it is not the people he said i looked at him quizzically then who are the rebels Chronos then said the rebels are Erebus,Aether,Eros,and soon as he said that i took my anger out at a near by star what i roared those ungrateful power-hungry bastards i gave them life i gave them everything they asked for and this is what i get in i i was yelling this a black hole started to form in the throne father yelled Chronos FATHER he yelled again as he tackled me and started yelling at me to calm down as my anger slowly started to fade i turned to my son and thanked him for calming me down.I slumped back on my throne and said what do. he said make an unbreakable jail and unbeatable warden.

**CHRONOS POV.**

As i was explaining to my father what my plan was his face lit up and he looked in control and the man i knew as my father once he said that is a great idea but what shall we name this jail and who will be this "unbeatable"warden. He said well i said we can call it VOID and you can make it out of soul metal so it drains their power just enough to keep them contained as for the don't you create a dragon and give him half or more of your powers and task him with the job of keeping them in the you create him you will share a bond like a dog would a should we name the dragon said chaos i replied after .

**a/n This is chapter one of my story let me tell you it might be a little rough at first for this is my first time writing i use this site to read stories but i decided to try my hand at it i am open for criticism i will have a poll up on my profile and i will accept pm and tally those too for the romantic interest of Percy this story with have a lot of story Percy will be in this story in the 3rd or 4th chapter. Forever howling in the shadows uberwolf**


	2. Chapter 2

10,000 years later

CHAOS POV

It is done the prison i created to house the rebel children of mine is now complete as well for  
the warden my good friend i put the finishing touches and garnishes on the void  
i heard a whooshing noise behind i turned around i saw a black dragon with purple eyes that were  
like an wing span was about 30 feet long and he had curved claws at the end of  
his wings.I walked over to him and greeted 'hello old friend how is the wind beneath your wings'  
The wind is fine old man requiem replied as he chuckled hows the kids he know i replied  
doing well except for the rebels they suspect something i replied.

REQUIEMS POV

As i was flying to my creator/friend's location i was thinking when he first created me it was 1,000  
years ago when i first took my first breath and i woke up i sneezed and lit his robes on fire.  
I started laughing when i thought back to that day the look on his face was priceless when i did that.  
As he came into veiw i started to slow down so i dont crash into turned as i landed  
he greeted me by saying "hello old friend how is the wind" I replied fine old man chuckling inwardly  
that should put a knot in his are the kids i asked chaos said the same but the rebels  
suspect something he replied.I started to think is the void prison finished i asked it is he replied  
I believe it is time we confront the traitors and i do the job i was created for i replied.

CHAOS POV

I stared at my long time companion/friend i asked him do you think we are ready i replied yes  
it is time the prison is complete the chains and cells are caste we should move while we still have  
the element of surprise.I sighed is reasoning is correct I thought okay i said come over hear so  
i can give a portion of my power so you can be the warden i need you to be i said.  
I walked over and started to chant in the old language I χάος ο δημιουργός μοιραστούν την εξουσία μου και τους τομείς με τον σύντροφό μου και μακροπρόθεσμοι σύντροφος ρέκβιεμ για fufill τα καθήκοντά του.  
After i was done blessing him he started to glow white after the glow died down his body  
changed,all over his body were dot in the shape of stars glowing and he said i look  
awesome I started chuckling you sure do i replied you ready to face the traitors yes he replied  
lets go kick some immortal butt.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAOS POV 

When i told my son Chronos to summon the other council members he new our plan was ready to i walked into the council room i noticed my daughter Ananke was waiting for her husband (Chronos) to show daughter is the primordial of inevitability,chance and chocolate now I know what you are thinking what the heck chocolate why is that her domain well this is day these two boys decided to sell chocolate bars when my daughter caught wind of his she chased them around the city yelling CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE!.She bought all of the chocolate now it is her back on track I am now sitting in my throne with my "war face on"I only used this face once.

CHRONOS POV

I put out the word to the other members of the council members that their is a meeting and their pressence is i walked into the room my beautiful wife tackled me and hugged me to death and asked "would you like some chocolate" no thanks i replied while soon as those words came out of my mouth she shot me the puppy dog eyes and the sniffle.I knew that right then and there I would cave she set a new record one second "oh all right i replied i will have some" The whole council roared with the traitors I could not help but to laugh with them after walking my wif to here throne i walked to mine.

NYX POV

Wow my father seems mad this meeting will turn out badly.

AETHER

He suspects nothing yet though he is in war mode what is this meeting about

EREBUS POV

I think he suspects something although it could be my nerves

EROS POV

OH man he knows we are screwed

HEMERA POV

He found out although if we get in trouble he wont hurt me i am his favorite.

CHAOS POV

I nodded at Chronos to get the auto mans with the soul metal I greeted it has come to my attention that there is rebellion is being planned the rebels are.

A/n** third chapter down i would like to thank the followers i have and the people that actually read this the chocolate part i decided to add for ships and giggles anyways for those who read this could you review i would like to know how i am doing so far i will have another chapter either later or tomorrow Percy will be in here soon after chapter 4 he will be here now i need to know weather or not to base this after the titan war or the giant war let me know but for now **

**Forever howling in the shadows uberwolf.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAOS POV

It has come to my attention that there is a rebellion in the planning that's impossible said my daughter Gaia said The people love you they are happy with you as their citizens are fine and are prosperous I replied they have no clue that there is a if not the people then how is there a rebellion asked the traitor Hemera it is funny you should ask that i replied the traitors ,Erebus,Eros,and you roared everyone there was complete and utter chaos silence I roared there is substantial evidence that they are the traitors this is ridiculous shouted Erebus where is your a second thought where is Chronos huh are you sure he is not a part of our rebellion to huh did you think he is innocent think again silence i of a sudden the throne room doors opened my son Chronos arrived with the auto mans you lying bastard stop trying to save your life with your petty lies my son mans i yelled Erebus,Eros,Aether,and hemara are all charged with treason arrest them and await further commands acknowledge YES YOUR HIGHNESS! was the reply.

CHRONOS POV

When my father gave me the signal to fetch the auto mans I forgot where I hid them now I know what your thinking how do you forget something like that in a time as important as this well shit about 10 minutes of searching i found them in a gardeners shed I turned the on and told them to follow me to the throne I was approaching the room from the judgment of the sound I guessed it hit the fan while I was I arrived and threw open the door and "announced" my presence my father commanded to restrain the traitors but Hemera looked relaxed what is that a smile what is that witch plotting now.

CHAOS POV

As the traitors were being restrained I heard father I looked up Hemera was smirking she said father would you do this to your favorite daughter don't you remember all the times we you are not my daughter I said as for the rest of you are not my children anymore you are all dead to me now take them to the I will go alert Requiem about his duties so he can start as the warden I walked out of the throne room and was about to flash to the field when a figure stepped out from a column Ouranos my adoptive brother although he is just a primordial he is an awesome brother none the that was and interesting show their brother he said while laughing I did not know you were that dramatic he said we both roared with laughter come on man I was not that bad was no he said I just like to bust your balls he replied come on i said I am just about to retrieve Requiem would you like to meet him.

REQUIEM POV

I was sleeping in a field when I had this dream there seemed to be a war with these giants there was a lot of carnage but what caught my attention was a man about 18-19 years of age he was about 6-5 black hair green eyes darkened with determination.I could tell this was not in our time this was in the future to come in a flash i saw every accomplishment he has ever done he was a very loyal man he would give his life for his family as the battle came to a close one of the enemies attacked his father from behind he yelled NOOOOO and jumped in front of the blade that would have ended his fathers there is black I hear a voice saying wake up old friend it is time to go to work but not before i heard the mans voice Percy Jackson.

CHAOS POV

I walked into the field with my brother when I noticed my old friend sleeping it seemed he was having a dream I walked p to him and said wake up friend it is time to go to he work up he said I had a weird dream it was of a future there was a war going on but in that war a very loyal man named Percy Jackson gave his life to save his father who was what they call and Olympian I said that is very interesting dream I will keep that with me over the years now you are ready to work always he replied.

**A/N now before i get kicked in the ass by you guys I decided to have Ouranos to be his adoptive brother for the heck of it I gave you a glimpse of what might happen next chapter this chapter is the end of the back story unless i missed something let me know if i did **

**Howling in the shadows uberwolf**


	5. Chapter 5

Year:2013 War:giant Outcome:soon to be seen

PERCY POV

You know when I look back to all the deeds i have done all the friends I lost the ones I could not save the life I could have it makes me a little sentimental so I don't think back I do think about is how it got to be like this who am I you ask my name is Percy Jackson bane of Kronos,protector of Olympus,The devourer of souls what ignore that title I am getting ahead of myself let me start from the ending of the arrived in Greece after screwing around with battle plans for a day or so when we landed the giant counter parts of the Olympians polyphoron Zeus's counter part stepped forward and said surrender we just might let you for those who know me I am the rash type to run with wild abandon into battle so I am a little bored throughout his B.S speech so half way trough his speech I formed a spike about his foot level with jagged edges.I yelled oh my god polyphoron there is a bee in front of you he then screamed liked a little girl and leapt back and landed on the spike he then let out an even worse scream.I roared with laughter and so did my dad Zeus then yelled to battle and we picked our targets my dad and I ran at enchilada face(I decided to name him that) we started to fight him he is pretty bad with his spear he can't swing it to save his and Artemis were battling Gration when Clytius snuck up from behind and hit Artemis as they slayed I said flying goddess on our six I said i'll be back in one second I ran under Artemis and caught her before she hit the ground hello my lady I said do you come here often she blushed and said put me down you idiotic male no can do I said you foot is broken and unless you can walk sit here.I sat her down on an ice throne I formed Apollo I yelled broken foot here and I walked away as he showed and Annabeth were fighting were battling Leon Annabeth threw her knife and it lodged in leon's heart Athena was about to strike the blow but he knocked her back and broke her ribs Hermes popped up for a second after he battled Mimas and dealt the final blow and ran towards Hephaestus to help him.I ran over picked her up bridal style and was jogging toward the now new medical tent hello my lady have we met before I said if so I hope I see more of you I said in a joking way she was blushing and called me a Kraken headed cow hey I said that's not nice I walked inside and saw Jason passed out on a happened I asked piper porphyrion knocked him out she said He will be I replied I set Athena down on a cot and got up to leave wait she said Athena then kissed me on the cheek and said thanks I blushed no I was walking out Artemis confronted me and said I did not need saving she proclaimed but she said I digress she then kissed on my other cheek and said thanks.I ran out of the tent and towards my dad just as he defeated enchilada I noticed Frank in what seems to be king Kong fighting Pylorus with Mars seemed to have brass knuckles on and was wailing on him.I noticed Thalia and Zeus finally beat poryphorian I smiled so far no casualties how wrong was I now with everyone healed Zeus then yelled regroup I almost reached my dad when I noticed Enceladus with his last breath hurl his spear towards my I had two options option one I erect and ice wall slow down the spear but my dad still gits hit from the spear and has to sit out the rest we need two I run and jump in front of the spear sacrificing myself for my I bet you guessed what I would pick I yelled dad get down I hauled butt and jumped in front of the spear with a second to spare I felt pain the spear pierced my I hit the ground I rolled over and saw my dad I smile and said I love you flashed him the thumbs up then darkness.

POSEIDON POV

As I was walking over to Zeus I hear my son yell dad get down I turned as my son jumped in front of the spear that was meant for me.I looked at my son as he hit the ground he rolled over with the spear in his side he saw and whispered I love you flashed me the thumbs up and went I yelled my boy my son my pride and joy why why you I ran over to my sons limp form I tried to wake him up APOLLO I yelled I felt a hand on my shoulder Hades was there he looked grim he looked down at me and shook his head. I started to weep a huge earthquake went off and a hurricane followed gaia was crushed by a boulder that was thrown from my tornado after a while I calmed down my voice raw I said we need a shroud a shroud for a hero.

PERCY POV

I was floating in darkness after what flt like an hour of floating aimlessly a million little lights appeared holy crap I breathed i'm in 's not the half of it a voice said from behind me I turned around and leapt bac you're a dddragon I said I did not mean to step in you domain I started chuckling it's quite alright Percy Jackson how do you know me I asked I know a lot of thinks about you but that is a story for another time I have a proposal for you.I though I died yes you did replied the dragon my name is requiem the devourer and like I said I have a proposition.

**A/N sorry for not updating I fell asleep and did not wake until the next day I hope you like this chapter.I might have skipped some parts for the sake of the story by the way Percy and Annabeth never happened. so don't kill me. **

**until tomorrow howler of the shadows uberwolf. **


	6. Chapter 6

DEVOURER POV

It has been 40,000 years since the traitors were sent to the void in those years certain events happened my friend chaos went to sleep and will only awaken when needed damn he's gotten old I thought while I handed leadership to his son and daughter Chronos and Ananke they do a fine job they are loved just as much as chaos is Orounos and Gaia fell in love and went to earth to raise their kids. unfortunately due to a misunderstanding he was other thrown by his son Kronos he is now a primordial and filled one gap Pontus and Thalassa filled in the other spaces on that span of time I go by devourer because that is what I do I devour them they fade and I control their powers cool right yea I though so out when you are the warden of an unbeatable jail you have time on your hands so I found out who Percy Jackson was and I watched him as he went on quest after quest he is very loyal to his family he truly deserves the titles he acquired. Unfortunately the Void is falling the traitors grow stronger now I know what you're asking if he said it was unbeatable why is it failing well 's why I suspect Tartarus but he is not confirming or denying his participation. They want to escape and claim earth as their own I can't allow that I was tasked to keep them imprisoned and that is was I will do if upon escape terminate with extreme that year they escaped in the dead of night they will most likely hide until their strength returns and attack earth i calculate years until they are ready.I can't go to earth I am bound to this realm but i have a solution I will form with Percy Jackson.I waited until the time when Percy will die for his father When I saw him die I called his soul to me as he got here all he did was stare into space after about an hour he said holy crap i'm in space.I chuckled that's not the half of it he spun around and leapt back when he saw me started to stutter and said yyyyour a dddragon he said I am sorry for stepping in you is quite alright Percy I name is devourer and I have a proposition for you.

PERCY POV

I stood still and said proposition what proposition well said devourer Earth will be attacked in five years by outcast I said my family and friends are there I have to help them okay said devourer i will help you how I asked I will merge with you he said you will have complete control over my powers increased strength and my I said when do we start right now he said I will perform the chant just sit still and try not to fidget then he started to chant in German ich den fresser mischen mein wesen mit dem verwerter Percy Jackson fur den sieg he then flew toward me in melded with my body.I felt myself grow a couple inches my muscles grew more defined and my eyesight keener and black dragon wings with a span of 8 feet crap I heard a voice in my head what I asked worriedly dont panic came the wings you now have can fold but the wont go into you back so I suggest wearing a long coat like this one he sent me a mental image of it sweet I said it was a black trench coat that ended above my i will get one on earth then he said wow your eyes look bad-ass they do I said look a mirror popped up my sea green eyes were like wave constantly moving then they turned to purple waves then black then gold then gray then shit that's awesome I said now let's go to earth okay came the reply hold one I suddenly fell towards earth I was gaining speed. Hey umm Drachen I asked are you calling me dragon in German came the reply yes I said its faster than devourer. I replied okay he said what is your question how do we slow down I asked we don't he said Camp-Half blood came into view my funeral was going on I saw my mom Paul dad all the Olympians and all the campers I was falling straight towards my shroud where my body was hopefully. No one noticed my re-entry I slammed back into to my body and breathed in and rolled off the altar and hit the ground shit I said that hurt then I said what the hell we could have slowed down but noooo we had to fall 1000 miles and hour I said this while getting up on my feet.I fell back down shit I cursed freaking rigor mortis after 5 second of trying I got back up pulled the shroud off my body dusted myself and looked up into the staring faces of everyone uhhhh hey guys said I'm back.

**A/N Percy is back and ready for action I guess I should put my disclaimer about cursing and how I dont own these series but I'm to lazy to until tomorrow. **

**howler of the shadows uberwolf**


	7. Chapter 7

POSEIDON POV

It has been two days since my son's death we decided to hold his funeral today the turn out surprised me the amazons,hunters,Romans,Hera,Zeus,Hades,Demeter,Aph rodite,Apollo,Artemis,Hestia,Athena,Dionysus Ares, Hephaestus. I noticed Leto and Calypso there also confused I walked over to them and said when were you freed Percy said Leto in his last wishes he asked for our pardons I chuckled just like him.I walked away and saw Artemis and Apollo overjoyed to see their mother speaking of mothers Sally took his death harder than I did luckily she had her man Paul Blowfish err I meant Blofis any ways the funeral has all took turns talking about how loyal and reckless he was Hestia,Athena,Artemis and Sally all got up on the stage together to talk about Percy they were soon joined Aphrodite,Hera,Demeter so they can console each other why only the goddesses up on the stage beats Percy's sister Thalia Grace was up on the stage with Annabeth and Aphrodite and the other goddesses I thought to myself what the heck only girls why only girls.I looked up at the sky to ponder my musings I saw a bright multi colored light heading toward us it seemed like it was falling from space It all of a sudden changed speed and direction it was heading towards my son's I could get up to stop it the light went straight into my son's body there was a large intake of air from my sons body and it rolled off the stage Aphrodite shrieked everyone's head snapped to the stage.A voice could be heard from the other side of the stage what the hell we can't slow down what a bunch of crap then we hear stumbling around a uumph and a groan shit said the voice rigor mortis set in well that what happens when your dead and your body likes to screw you when figure stepped up onto the stage he looked familiar the figure put on a black hunting trench coat that went to the back of his are you I called out oooooh oooohh I am the ghost of Christmas past ooohh ooohh then he started to laugh like crazy he stepped into the light and said you should have seen your face the mysterious man was my son Percy.

PERCY POV

After I made my not so awesome interference I looked at the crowd as soon as they saw who I was I was tackled very painfully off the stage my mother was crying hysterically and beating the tar out of me saying things like why would you abandon me and calling me fell asleep after five minutes of doing that I picked her up bridal style formed a bed of ice and put her in it then I got tackled again off stage by Aphrodite she was crying and hugging me saying things like she was not done making my love life horrible.I repeated the process with her that I did my mom I turned around and was about to say something when I was tackled again by my sister she was crying and just decided to wail on me stop repeat actions this happened to me by all the goddesses and my friends who were girls even Clarisse did dad Zeus and Hades all walked on stage they approached me wait I said they stopped please don't tackle me off the stage they chuckled and said would not dream of it how is it possible asked my my head I asked Drachen If i could tell them but only them and have them swear on the Styx until it was time of course came the reply but don't show them the wing until you finished explaining go I said I looked at my dad and said dad Zeus Hades can we talk in private were no one will listen in just you guys Zeus looked at me strangely and said OK we transported to his palace and he led us into his room he then sound proofed the room okay swear on the Styx that you wont tell any one about what i am about to say until I tell swear came the reply okay well where should I start well I was revived by a dragon called the devourer.

**A/N so the winner of my poll are Artemis and Hestia as Percy's lovers Athena came third so I might have her love him too but that is it no one else it wont be a harem story sorry for the delay but I had stuff to do until tomorrow forever the howler uberwolf.**


	8. Chapter 8

PERCY POV

Well I started I was revived by a dragon the creator Chaos created his name is devourer we merged together as you can see by my eyes as they looked at them I allowed them to change as I blink to black waves to red waves to gold waves to purple waves to sea green waves and to silver said Hades that is pretty bad-ass we chuckled that is not all I said my height also increased as you can see my muscle mass increased and I took off my jacket and spread out my dragon wings holy shit said Zeus you do look the part I guess I can't blast you out of the sky we chuckled said my dad when Black Jack finds out your going to go broke with the amount of donuts he wants when you use him we all roared with laughter at that thought now I said down to business now in five years time Erebus,Eros,Aether,Hemera will try to take over Earth to spite there a silence of five minutes WHAT they yelled we have to prepare I raised my voice put power into it filled the room with darkness and said NO they immediately stop and stared at me but why Perseus asked Zeus a little peeved at my display of the demigods enjoy the next 4 years then the last year train nonstop they deserve a break after this last war we lost alot o demigods what will you do in the meantime asked Hades well I said train with my new powers and do an occasional mission from time to I had you swear to the Styx about this yes they grumbled okay it is time to go back the women should wake up soon as Zeus led us out my dad said speaking of women you need to get a girl Percy we entered Zeus's foyer as my dad said this we were bombarded by all people at my funeral including my mom before I could talk.I was tackled but this time I held my ground and the offender bounced off of me it was Annabeth before she could speak I yelled if you want to speak to me please for the love of the gods dont tackle I am still sore from my mom and the goddesses doing it to me everyone roared with laughter har har I said a timid voice I looked down damn I thought I thought I was tall before but damn look at me now I have to bend a little to hug her if I were to yes I said well started Annabeth I overheard what your dad said I groaned ignore that it is a little joke between said Annabeth I won't when you died I (A/N bear with me people I suck at this stuff but as the saying goes roll the dice) I noticed my true feelings that I had for you I love you can I be your girl.I paused I got Artemis's attention I spoke to her in my mind please don't kill me like other men I see her as a sister you under stand right Artemis sure she replied I understand the way she said it though was like yes now that she is out-of-the-way or I just might be imagining things.I froze time with the help of Drachen I spoke in Athena's head hoping she won't notice the time freeze Athena I said do not kill me but your daughter is like a sister to me good came the reply and then I unfroze time. I sighed and looked into her eyes Annabeth I started I can't for a couple of reasons one I could die again and I wont do that to you two I see you as a sister not a lover Three why me I get people like Zoe,Lee Fletcher,Selena,and Beckondorf that could be and Aphrodite gasped in the background your wrong said Annabeth I wont stop even if I have to ask Aphrodite's help she then ran away so I said while turning around anything else I would like to came a deep voice behind us the voice belonged to Thanatos I came to collect your soul because you should be dead is that so I replied well I would hate to fight and kill you Thanatos but I guess you give me no choice.I will enjoy this he replied while pulling out his scythe.

**A/N okay will not my best but I will start to ease into the romance after chp 9 like I said I might suck at thes but roll the dice and as stated in the previous chapters winners are Hestia Artemis and I might add Athena for being the third highest but it depends on how i feel now until tommorrow **

**Forever howler of shadows uberwolf**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N multiple pov switches chapter ten that is when Hestia will start to come to terms with her feelings Artemis will be later **

PERCY POV

After Thanatos proclaimed he was going to kill me again might I add he did something unlike him he started to laugh like a madman and said oh my gods you should have seen the faces of everyone.I relaxed as he walked over with a picture one look and I was soon joining him in that bout of laughter man he said I cant believe they actually thought I was going to kill that he flashed away from the throne room well I said out loud I am hungry and tired if anyone else has something to say then say it because I am going to empire steaks then going to that being said I misted out before I was completely out I saw Annabeth with a mischievous smirk as she walked over to Aphrodite as I reached ground level I saw a 2014 Suzuki boulevard m109r B.O.S.S black and dark green with a man standing by saw me and started to walk over to me are you Percy Jackson yes i am here you are sir as he handed me the keys Hephaestus told me to tell you that we cant have the savior of Olympus walking now can we here is your registration and your dad gave me your I said I hopped on it and rode straight to the steakhouse I ordered 4 steaks oh by the way said Devourer I have a special credit card it is endless it is in you left jacket pocket thanks man I said and continued to eat.I rode into camp half blood and parked my bike in a secret garage beside my cabin courtesy of Hephaestus I walked to the stadium and found Mrs.o'Leary asleep I smiled walked next to her leaned against her and fell asleep.I woke up to the Olympians and some demigods talking aimlessly Hestia spoke up and said who will wake him a cheery voice said I will I groaned quietly the voice was Annabeth here you go Annabeth said Aphrodite it is love gloss kiss him awake and he will be yours she squealed and started to walk over to wont walk devourer said I devour magic so it is up to you if sh will kiss you or not before I or the Olympians could she bend over and kissed woke me up quick I saw the lust in her eyes she gave me a sultry look and said seductively morning love shall we go back to cabin and have some fun. Hestia,Artemis and what looked like Athena looked pissed wow said Hades that escalated quickly I looked back at Annabeth and said would you kindly get off my legs they are staring to hurt she got off of them I got up and brushed myself off well she said let's go she went to grab my hand but I walked towards the mrs.o'leary woke her up and gave her a good rub down.I looked up and saw everyone stare at me what I said do I have something on my face It's not that Perseus said Hera but Aphrodite gave Annabeth a love spell to use on you and it did not work well I said fake love wont work on soon as I said that Annabeth ran and jumped on me and started to yell mate with me I want to be yours why wont you sleep with me and stuff like that I looked towards Thalia and motioned towards Annabeth Thalia pulled her away from me so I said why are all you decided to start spending time with our kids said Zeus plus said Hades to also make sure you don't kill yourself we started to laugh and walk to breakfast.


	10. news

hello this is witched my friend uberwolf made a full recovery and should have new chapter out by friday this is last author


	11. Chapter 10

HESTIA POV

When Percy died I felt sadness not the sadness you feel from not having more chocolate to eat or the loss you feel from a pet loss I felt was the feeling of not being able to tell him how I really felt about I know what you must be thinking there is a worse loss than chocolate no way but believe me there you really thought is wait aren't you one a virgin goddess and two thousands of years older than answer the first question I am indeed a virgin goddess but that does not mean cant be with Percy we just wont have sex unless I appeal to Percy with his personality would not care about age.I have a feeling that Artemis feels for him like I do but wont admit it which is fine for me but if she does admit it I don't mind sharing him my only obstacle is that Athenian girl who will stop at nothing to make him we are all at Olympus when Zeus says to Hermes summon young Perseus I wish to converse with then spoke up and said wow brother I did not know you had such high vocabulary we all started to laugh until Hermes shows up with a worried look he says I cant find him anywhere I asked his mother but she said after they had lunch together he told her he had to go train.I then went to both the camps and asked around to see if anyone saw him but no one roared Poseidon I lost my son once i'll be damned if I lose him again at this point I started to fear the worse fortunately Hades spoke up and said calm don brother he said he went to train send an Iris message are ask the hunters to see if he is in there idea said Poseidon while calming down he created mist and flipped a Drachma into it Oh fleecy do me a solid and show me Percy Jackson we all stared at him what he said sheepishly sometimes she is faster than message opens and we instantly hear huge explosions we see Percy standing there with one trident in his hand and a glowing red spear of light he threw the light at what seemed to be a huge mountain like giant it hit the figure and it feel over Percy then snapped his fingers and it explode with a huge the hell was that Drachen he said out loud A deep voice was about to say well but then Zeus threw his bolt threw the message and cut it off he looked at all of us seriously and said meeting adjourned you are all dismissed Hades,Poseidon stay we need to talk everyone else leave.I flashed to Athena's mansion and decided to see what she thought.

ZEUS POV

Shit that was close said Hades indeed it was I replied Why hell did you cut off the message my son could be in down I said he is training with Devourer and it looks like the primordial Ourea is helping him by creating mountain like said Poseidon I see now why you decided to close the message and dismiss now the only problem is hopefully they wont notice anything major we swore to Percy keep it a secret until it was time to act and hopefully the hunt is nowhere near him let me check now. I threw my bolt into the sky to signal my daughter Artemis she flashed yes father she asked where is your hunters location I sent them to investigate a large power source and I will join them soon so without further a do ill be going bye father she then breathed Hades hopefully Percy is finished before they reach him I hope so to I said.

PERCY POV

After I had lunch at my moms I decide to go train in a secluded forest that I found where I could let the demons loose per Se.I reached the clearing in the deep forest so what will we start with first Endurance or powers,powers said Drachen but first you will need targets I called and old friend his name is Ourea the primordial of mountains he will be here in a soon as he said that a man ran at me and picked me up in a hug and yelled Requiem it has been to long my friend it has said Devourer could you put Percy down he is starting to get nervous oh came the reply my apologies I stepped back and got a good look at the was maybe 6'00 feet tall with grey hair and a grey thin trimmed mustache he was wearing what seemed like a armani exchange suit and spoke with light British accent.I find daunting is a six-foot man could pick me up and I am no lightweight plus I am 6'6 and a half so said the man introductions I am Ourea the primordial of mountains and you are Percy Theseus Jackson I I said so I decide to start training Drachen said you could help me Drachen who is Drach... ohh I see a nickname for our friend okay so I will make giants the size of mountains as dummies to train on they can move without much trouble and I can repair damages to the ground so let the demons loose eh he said while Percy said Drachen I will teach a technique it is called Lanze Hollenfeuer also known as lance of hellfire you can summon and throw as many as you want or can it takes a right amount of endurance but we will work on that later so first take of your jacket I made it so monsters and gods and any other being cant sense you power and scent it also works as a restrainer so you can get used to your new powers and it also hides you extend you wings hold out your arm and repeat after me Ich percy jackson theseus akzeptieren die Bindung von Höllenfeuer, um es für den Schutz der anderen statt Zerstörung I finished saying what he wanted me to say a red lance of energy formed into my hand wow said Drachen on the first try i am impressed not lets see if you can use it face the target and launch as many as you can I faced the giant and threw about 5 before I had to stop or I might said Drachen now focus on the lances you threw and then snap your fingers I did what he said they all blew up what the hell was that Drachen I asked well he said that is another thing they can do besides being tossed at and enemy and used as a lance you can blow them chaos said Ourea that is so bad ass what else can he do well said Drachen he can fly like me also aside from his strength he can tap into mine and a bunch of other stuff I wont spoil started to say something then he said Ourea get out of here the hunt found us he flashed away Percy fold your wings and put on your jacket I started to run to it but I was stopped when about four arrows hit me two in my legs and other two in my chest I fell over Percy said Drachen you have to make it to your jacket or they might find out.I started to crawl when I heard a voice saw hunters hold fire I heard two different footsteps walking towards me I started to move a little faster milady said Thalia he is still moving and OH MY GODS he has wings what is will find out in a moment lets flip him over and see who it is the powers rolling off of him is incredible is it not my lady it is indeed before I could react I was kicked onto my back I looked into the eyes of Thalia and the goddess of the hunt hey guys hows it hanging OH MY GODS they both said PERCY!?

**A/N hey guys I am back thank you for waiting and thanks to my reviewers and thanks to ArtemisJackson for shooting out 20 reviews in about 4 seconds keep it up I like to read them and also if your wondering why I am using German as Drachens language is because one it is a cool language. until tomorrow forever the howler uberwolf**


	12. Chapter 11

ARTEMIS POV

I was out with my huntresses when I felt an immense power surge in a forest about 10 clicks east of my position.I was about to investigate when I heard my father summon me I sighed in frustration "whats wrong milady" asked my Lt Thalia."Father summoned me to Olympus you're in charge and move to the power source that I sensed" "yes milady replied Thalia" I flashed into the throne in the middle of my father and uncles in a heated discussion my father turned around and said "ah Artemis where are the location of your hunters" "I sent them to investigate an insane power surge and I will be joining them now so bye" I flashed out but without noticing a pained expression on his face.I appeared in front of my hunters "report Thalia what did you find out" Thalia then said "we surveyed the area there seems to be a man fighting or training with another person called Ourea" I gasped in shock "the primordial of the mountains this cant be good".Then all of a sudden a deep voice yelled "Ourea get out of here the hunt has found us"Ourea then flashed away "Hunters prepare to fire I yelled"We emerged from the forest to see the man sprinting toward his fallen jacket."Hunters open fire I roared" we let our bows loose four arrows hit the man two in the legs two in the chest he fell down and started a slow pained crawl when we reached the wounded person Thalia let out a shriek and yelled OH MY GODS HE HAS WINGS.I ran over to my Thalia and saw his 8 foot long black dragon wings I gasped oh my god he does."Now lets roll him over see his identity we rolled him over as we were doing that I though probably some experiment of the primordials gone wrong boy was I yelled OH MY GODS ITS PERCY " WHAT I YELLED AT HER"sure enough there he was the son of Poseidon the savior of Olympus was the man we shot and the man with wings."he guys hows it going".

PERCY POV

I was looking into the eyes of my cousin Thalia and the man hating goddess Artemis who has flawless the hell did that come from I asked Drachen heh if you though that was a weird thought wait till you see Hestia. I looked up again and was met with a slap by Thalia how could you not tell me she yelled why did you hide this from she was yelling Artemis was pulling the arrows out and healing me I caught her eye smiled and thanked her oddly she blushed and said then hid it with an emotionless slapped me again we want answers now and you're not leaving until we do said Thalia fine I said first let me get my jacket I asked fine said Thalia I walked over to my jacket and put it what I said about the jacket how it cloaks you presence,shields your power,and it hides your scent so I would advise you to run we cant tell them yet said Drachen. I started to walk towards Thalia when i spotted a Hollenfeuer that was not detonated yet about 10 feet to my left "So Thals I asked what do you want to know" she looked at me in surprise "okay first I want to know how you got those wings" "okay I said but first"Thalia and Artemis leaned forward and asked do I said I held of my hand and snapped my fingers and the Hollenfeuer exploded in a huge flash and boom I all started to sprint into the forest I saw a pond I dove into the pond and mist traveled to Olympus.I ran into the throne room they were in the middle of a meeting I ran in and said Zeus,Hades,Dad we need to talk now it is an yelled Athena the fact that you were with Ourea the primordial of mountains how can you explain that huh I gave Athena my wolf stare and she lost her haughty look.I looked at Zeus and said now before she catches up to me I said oh shit said Hades he gave Artemis the slip you are so boned all of a sudden there was a flash and there stood Artemis in all her glory with Thalia looking very is he Poseidon I saw you flash him here she looked around and spotted me she then flashed in front of me grabbed my jacket and yelled lets take this off she then she tried to rip it straight off of me I had no choice so I grabbed Artemis around the waist and prayed to every god I know and kissed er on the cheek and beat the hell out of there I mist traveled to California and decided to pay a visit to the Roman hopefully she wont find me there.

A/N sorry it is short I had to give you guys something while I work on a long chapter so until then I will howl in the


	13. Chapter 13

PERCY POV

I arrived at camp Jupiter only to be stopped at the gate by the guard's "halt state your name and business with new rome" "former praetor Percy Jackson my business is to catch up with my war buddies" "my apologies praetor" replied the guards you may enter the I was walked into a cafe in new rome I thought about current events and how screwed I am I made a list and put them in order lets review shall we.1 I gave Artemis and her hunt the slip.2 I kissed Artemis on the cheek to distract her instant death to me."Actually said Drachen she can try but you have my powers you can devour say a plants life and convert it to your life and it should regain some health and some power but if you say devour Kronos the titan if he came back you would gain his strength and increased power over time".As I was sitting there contemplating my death storm clouds rolled in a little but before I heard a voice next say "well what do make of that"the voice was man's but with a slight welsh accent ( think Anthony Hopkins) I turned and came face to face with Ouranos."don't scare me like that man"I said with shock he looked at me and said "you know who I am" "of course your ouranos brother to the creator" I replied coolly "keep you voice down"came Ouranos's reply."calm down I paused time"I replied Ouranos stared at me and started to laugh"you truly are Devourers partner aren't"I stared at him and could not resist and said"naw I am the accident of the titan Kronos cant you tell"we both started to laugh he stopped and said seriously"listen "I saw the stunt you pulled with Artemis I bet you did not know 1 you made her faint in shock and 2 what I am about say might shock you but she is now head over heals for you so translation be afraid be very afraid watch your ass"I stared at him for a good 10 minutes and said well shit i am so boned" he laughed and said that is not the half of it even though Zeus is on you side this thunder clouds will rain down his master bolt when he feels like it so I would devour them to get stronger and acquire his lighting he flashed away I walked towards the stables say high to arion and hazel ass I approached Arion noticed me and said"whats up boss man did you piss off the fucker upstairs"I replied"watch your mouth man you rely should not be using that language"I fed him some sugar cubes and headed to the mess hall as I entered the hall Reyna and Jason first noticed me Reyna stood up and said"Romans we have a visitor the praetor Percy jackson has graced us with his presence".On cue the romans stood up and stomped the ground while saying praetor praetor."What are you doing here"asked Reyna "well I am hiding from Jupiter,the hunt and lady Diane don't ask why but do not tell any one where I am if on cue Zeus at full power rained his master bolt down on me"watch out shouted Reyna"I turned just as it hit me in the chest I then devoured it and got a boost in power I then formed a copy of the bolt that he threw at me and launched at him myself.

ZEUS POV

As Percy kissed my daughter and made her faint I decide to screw with him I tracked him down to new rome and formed storm he was sitting down there I think he was contemplating how screwed he is."Brother please dont kill my son" I looked over at Poseidon he had a joking smirk on his face"I would not dream of it"I said The council looked down minus my daughter who was still passed out and Apollo looked very he walked into the mess hall I launched my bolt at full power straight at him it struck him on the chest but it disappearedIt took me a second then I released my mistake I said"oh shit"I turned to my wife and said"Honey could you go stand by Hades"she looked at me quizzically she got up and walked over to then made a Throne out of Diamond for her.I looked down and just in time Percy hurled a bolt back out me I threw one at his they both collided but his devoured my and then winked out of existence.

PERCY POV

I do not know why but I mist traveled up to Olympus but not before I summoned another bolt of lighting and a Lanze Hollenfeuer I appeared in the middle with a smirk and looked directly at Zeus and said"so uncle will you still throw bolts at me or can I eat lunch".I must have looked demonic with my pulsing lance and a thunder bolt in each hand Apollo looked ready to attack but he seemed to relax when he started to understand my actions I then let my weapons disappear I walked to my dad and was about to ask him if he wanted to join me for lunch when Athena gasped and said"look at his shadow it not a humans shadow but a dragons".I stopped and looked at Athena and said are getting enough sleep you look a little I was saying this Artemis woke up and snuck around behind me I noticed to late as he tore my jacket off of my back and exposed my wings using that as her advantage she the tried to stab me with her knife but I blocked it with my left wing and her knife shattered everyone got very silent and stared at kept on trying to hit me so I grabbed with my wings and pulled into my chest and got her in a dead man grip she struggled for about 10 minutes.I looked down at her and said"stop trying to kill me and I will let you go"she did that and I let go Athena then broke the silence and said you have a lot of explaining to do I looked around and sighed in defeat Hestia used the fire from her hearth and made shackles and said not escaping my head Drachen was laughing and said your screwed now"I then started to think how to get out of this mess.


	14. intermission

hello readers of my story i am sorry that it is taking a long time to write but i have to dodge around a summer class and also other activities i will write an extra long chapter when i have time i swear this story will not die please do not unfollow unless you think the story sucks then go ahead.


End file.
